waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
The 7D
The 7D is a Disney series centering around the Seven Dwarfs from the classic film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. The series premiered on July 7, 2014 on Disney XD. After a brief run on Disney Channel, in late summer 2014, it started to air on the Disney Junior block on December 26, 2014, though only on Fridays at 8:00 AM for a brief time before being taken off the schedule for Jake and the Never Land Pirates. On April 25, 2016, it was announced that the series was cancelled.IT'S A WRAP, 7D-STYLE The series finale premiered on November 5, 2016. Development Accessing a classic fairytale and finding new ways to bring it to audiences, Disney Television Animation begun production on the new animated series "The 7D," a comedic take on the world of Seven Dwarves, this time in a contemporary storybook world designed for viewers age 2-7 and their families. The series was previously slated to debut in 2014 on Disney Junior channels and programming blocks around the world. The series was redesigned for all ages set to appear on all three Disney channels but has yet to receive a new future release date. The announcement was made June 2012 by Nancy Kanter, Senior Vice President, Original Programming and General Manager, Disney Junior Worldwide. The executive producer is Emmy Award-winning Tom Ruegger (Animaniacs). Tom Warburton (Codename: Kids Next Door) is co-executive producer, while Alfred Gimeno (Tiny Toon Adventures) is the director and Sherri Stoner (Pinky and the Brain) is the story editor. The characters are designed by Noah Z. Jones (Fish Hooks). Synopsis The series takes place in the whimsical world of Jollywood, where Queen Delightful relies on the 7D – Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, Dopey, Sneezy, Bashful and Doc – to keep the kingdom in order. Standing in their way are two laughably evil villains, Grim and Hildy Gloom, who plot to take over the kingdom by stealing the magical jewels in the 7D's mine. With seven very distinct personalities, the 7D always manage to save the day and send Grim and Hildy running back to their evil lair to try another day. Voice Cast Dwarves *'Happy' (Kevin Michael Richardson) - Hyperactive, optimistic and enjoys singing songs. *'Grumpy' (Maurice LaMarche) - An old sourpuss who wears a flowerpot for a hat. *'Sleepy' (Stephen Stanton) - Spends his days sleeping and even works in his sleep. *'Dopey' (Dee Bradley Baker) - Loves animals and enjoys making pranks. He doesn't speak much, and frequently communicates by whistling. *'Sneezy' (Scott Menville) - Has a runny nose and sneezes very big and powerful. *'Bashful' (Billy West) - Very shy, cowardly and secretly has a crush on Queen Delightful. *'Doc' (Bill Farmer) - The leader of the 7D and does a lot of inventing. Allies *'Queen Delightful' (Leigh-Allyn Baker) - Ruler of Jollywood and the most happiest queen in the land. *'Lord Starchbottom' (Paul Rugg) - Queen Delightful's assistant. *'Queen Delightful's Magic Mirror' (Whoopi Goldberg) - An enchanted mirror who knows all and tells all. *'Sir Yipsalot' (Bill Farmer) - Queen Delightful's little dog who gets his name by going "Yip, yip, yip!" Villains *'Hildy Gloom' (Kelly Osbourne) - A bratty witch who strives to take over Jollywood. *'Grim Gloom' (Jess Harnell) - Hildy's husband who is not so bright. *'Crystal Ball' (Jay Leno) - A smart-aleck sidekick of the Glooms. Supporting Characters *'Snazzy Shazam' (Leigh-Allyn Baker) - A snazzy witch and Hildy's rival. *'Goldilocks' (Nancy Cartwright) - A troubling little girl from The Three Bears. *'Not-So-Magic Mirror' (Wallace Shawn) - A mirror that is not so magic. Gallery Trivia *This is the first TV series on Disney XD to be rated TV-Y. *Several times in the closed captions, "Heigh Ho" is spelt as "Hi Ho". *The series was originally going to premiere on Disney Channel on August 18, 2014 but was later moved to September 15, 2014 to September 21, 2014 for seven days and nine premieres. *The series premiered on "Disney Junior on Disney Channel" on December 26, 2014 and stopped airing in February 2015 to air more episodes of the new Disney Junior series, Miles from Tomorrowland. It was later moved to the Disney Junior channel until April 2015. *Despite Tom Warburton's initial announcement that The 7D would air its last episode in September 2016,The 7D: Disney Series Cancelled; No Season Three official Disney XD highlights confirmed that no episodes would premiere for that month. References External links * * *Official Website da:7D es:Los 7E it:I 7N nl:De 7D pt-br:Os 7A ru:7 гномов (мультсериал)